Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a terminal apparatus, a program, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a need for the use of a cloud computing service using account information administered by an active directory (AD) in a user environment. Identification (ID) collaboration may use active directory federation services (ADFS) or an ADFS Proxy.
For example, there is a method of establishing a single ID and a single sign-on on a cloud computing platform. In this method, user qualification information associated with a computer is verified and identification information of a domain, in which a single ID is established, is received from the computer.
Next, in the above method, a directory service is formed on the cloud computing platform for a sign-on from a user in a domain in response to the verification of the user qualification information. In the above method, permission of a login for a second computer is determined in response to a determination by the directory service of accepting the qualification information associated with the login.
Further, in the above method, the qualification information associated with the login is accepted so as to access a software service provided on the cloud computing platform in response to the determination by the directory service of accepting the qualification information associated with the login (e.g., Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. JP-T-2015-518198).